Slender Hope
by LadyLionheart
Summary: When Harry Potter dies and a world's left in chaos, after 20 years, is there any hope left? A story of love and hope, mostly with canon kids, though the adults do make a appearance...not the best description,but bear with me, it does get better! HW/OC, SM/OC, DM/?
1. Chapter 1

_Prolouge_

_Spells lit the air, lightening flashed and rain fell, making even the darknest of night appear like dawn. Reaching up he snarled as he pushed his hair out of his face blinking quickly as blood threatened to stick his eyelashes together. Snarling a cleaning charm he waded through the death eaters clogging the entrance way, shoving people out of his way. There was only one person he needed to get to, his fight with Potter forgotten in favor of getting to even as he shoved through the last of the Slytherin students, his hand closing around the blond's hand his eyes widened, turning his head. And in that moment, the world splintered, and the unthinkable happened._

_Harry Potter died._

_A hero's death sure, but the world's hope for freedom shattered with the obsidian knife that had torn out his throat, wielded by a vengeful Dark Lord who had summarized that the boy couldn't be killed by magic, so he used a ancient knife, offering Harry Potter up as a sacrifice for his own life._

_Turning-_

"Uncle?"

Draco started a little as the memory of blood and thunder, turning away from the window he was staring out of to look at the girl in the doorway. "What was that Feyn?"He said smiling slightly at his niece, tilting his head. While he and Astoria had only had one son, he had adopted his wife's niece as his own, raising her as his own from the moment her parents had died.

Feyn smiled at her uncle, concern lighting blue eyes as the red headed woman crossed into his study, invading the private space that few people were allowed in. "Aunt Astoria sent me up to get ball's about to start."

Draco nodded a little studying the girl. A child, though she was steadily making the transition to woman, she had never known the war that had threatened everything, never knew how very close they'd come to being free. Despite his position as a inner circle death eater, in a world where the name Malfoy had become a byword for cruelty, he would go back and change everything.

"I'll be right down. Go on."He said watching her for a moment, ignoring the worry in her eyes as she left the room, running his fingers through his hair as he downed the last of his drink, and winced, because it tasted like ashes.

Closing his eyes for a moment he sighed, hating that this victory ball was even more bitter for what day it was on.

"Happy birthday Potter."He grumbled as he made his way towards the door, ignoring the wish in his heart that the man had lived to see what was his 37th birthday.

A/N:Yes, I'm back, with another epic story that I wrote with a friend. Credit goes to her for keeping me on track, and one of my best friends for keeping me writing.


	2. New Beginnings

Chapter 1

Hugo Weasley threw his old hand me down truck on his bed, trying his best not to give into his anger about getting the worst room in the castle. Might as well be in the basement. Oh. Wait...he _was_ sleeping in the basement. Or at least what seemed like a basement. His father said that the tunnel like dorm was where the Hufflepuff House unsed to stay in, before the headmaster had banished the sorting into houses. Typical. All the Death Eaters' kids got to ome in early and get the best rooms, most of them taking what used to be the Gryffindor Tower; everyone knew that it was the best dormitory. It was the best view in the castle.

Unpacking Hugo pulled out his books and stacked them up on his desk. Like every summer he did all the reading in advance, walking the spells through with his mother. Because of this, he always came to school way ahead of the other students. Hell, he could do most of the seventh year spells by third year, and the only person in the school that came close to trouncing him, was Feyn Cerelina-Malfoy.

Smirking slightly he sighed, because no matter how privledged and pureblooded the death eater kids were, they always had to know it was Hugo Weasley that took home the top student award every year. In the back of their minds, no matter how much they hated it, they had to remember they were inferior to him no matter how dark and pure they were. That always eased the bitterness he had about the shitty dorm.

Finishing his unpacking Hugo smiled as he headed upstairs to get dinner. He was excited about the Welcome Feast, even if it was going to be the first one he had to attending without Rose.

Feyn Morgan Cerelina-Malfoy sighed as she stared at the book in front of her, ignoring the ruckus of returning students. Despite having just returned to school the night before, the woman was already buried in her books. While her cousin Scorpius was as talktive as a carnary on crack, Feyn was quiet and withdrawn, despite being a social butterfly when she wanted to.

"Feyn, you should stop-"

"Scorpius, if you touh my book, I'm going to cut off your favorite body part and feed it to you."Feyn said her voice cold and calm before glancing at her cousin. The slender blond was beautiful, in the same way his father was beautiful, and just as arrogant. While he gave the appearance of being nicer than they'd been told Draco had been at their age, there was a quiet viciousness under the two shared some similar features, their mother's being sisters, but for the most part Scorpius was a mini-draco, all sharp angles and icy beauty. Closing her book she sighed as she looked around the great hall at the returning students.

Unlike in the old years when you had to wait till the first day of shool to come and get arranged into dorms, since Harry Potter had been killed along with Albus Dumbledore, the new Headmaster of Hogwarts, one Severus Snape had allowed the Slytherins to ome early, while the more rebellious students or the ones that were not decidely against the current Dark Order in harge had to wait till the evening before classes started to arrive. So, Scorpius and Feyn were already well arranged into their dorms, leaving the rest to fight it out amongest themselves.

Evangeline "Evan" Prince walked through the dining hall, ignoring the stares she was head tilted slightly back so that her nose was in the air; something common among the Death Eater students. However, she was far from that. No, her snobbiness was a defense tatic, not arrogance. She was scared to be at Hogwarts, because unlike Beauxbatons, Hogwarts seemed to revolve most of it's socializing on the purity on one's blood. Evangeline had only a quarter of wizard blood to be exact, and that's why her father had instructed her to stay out of the way. He wasn't trying to be rude, he was trying to protect her. If she got close to one of the others, they might ask questions, and if they asked questions...Well, she might not be dead, but she would wish she was, and be without the one person who had ever truly cared about her- her father.

Like instrcted, Evangeline didn't make eye contact with her father as she took a seat alone towards the end of the 7th year table. Luckily, with him being headmaster, it wasn't hard for Evangeline to transfer but it was going to be hard to fit in. After all, it was extremely rare for a student to transfer from another country's school, particularly during seventh year.

Sighing, she looked down at her class schedule, her dark eyebrows arching with a serious expression. There was no doubt that Evangeline had similar features to her father. Her hair was raven black, her skin a fair shade of ivory, with deep dark brown eyes. Like her mother, who she had never met, she had soft features and a sunny smile; a smile that had warmed her father's heart, whether he admitted it or not. She was a cury girl, like her prostitute of a other, with large breasts, wide hips and a slender waist.

Scorpius looked around the room as he surveyed the other's coming in. While he didn't particularly enjoy actually talking to others, unlike feyn, he did enjoy sex. Alot. Which meant spending alot of time with both sexes, in and out of school. Despite the talks with his father, the man was always having sex when he wasn't in class. "You do realize, that you come to school early, to get the best room. Why are you staying in the best room...in the former Slyhterin dorms?"Scorpius said to his cousin, barely acknowledging Weasley's presence at the table, while his attention was drawn to the new girl. Smirking to himself he scooted over so she could sit closer,"Hello."He said with a eager puppy look on his face. That was the biggest con that ever walked Hogwarts' halls. He was so not that eager to please, he was just eager to get near the new girl before anyone else found her.

"I like being in the basements. It's quiet."Feyn said answering as she ate, not even realizing her cousin's attention had moved away until after she answered. Rolling her eyes a little she returned her attention to the food, shutting out her own questions in her mind that shouted at her. Despite the past 6 years of staying upstairs in Gryffindor tower, after a very public meltdown the woman found that the peace and quiet of the former slytherin dorms-which because they were so cold, were mostly abandoned- nice.

Evangeline looked over at Scorpius with a completely unamused expression."Do I know you?"She asked, her mostly english accent tinged with frenh. She tilted her head to the side, her black hair falling over her shoulder. In all honesty, she didn't know who he was, even if she had a pretty good guess. Her father kept her informed about most things, and she knew of Draco Malfoy, this had to be his son...However, she was told to play dumb, and that's exactly what she would do. Her dark eyebrows raised up, as if she was waiting on some stupid person to get on with it. She definately got that look from Severus.

"No, but I would be glad to get to know you."Scorpius said, amusement darkening his mostly grey laced blue eyes. Unlike his father who looked like a ice prince, all cool hues and untouchable, Astoria's contribution to her son was a slight tan, sandy blond hair and those eyes. "I'm Scorpius. And you are?"He said studying her, pale eyes watching her face before looking around the room to not stare and make her uncomfortable.

Ah, she had been right. He was Scorpius Malfoy, the exact person her father had told her to stay away from. Her face paled slightly, and she loked away from the Malfoy with a flip of her long black hair. Her eyes glanced up at the middle of the proffesor's table to look at her father, and by the way Severus was looking at her, he wanted her to get away from the blond.

"Evangeline Prince."She said, the name rolling off her tongue. No one would ever know that it wasn't her real last name."And I'm not feeling well. I should just skip dinner and go get unpacked..."She said after a moment, not looking at him in the eye even if she desperately wanted to. His family may be full of snakes, but he was definately attractive.

Scorpius frowned as he watched her go. He wasn't used to people actually walking away from him. Most of the time, they were fighting for his attention. So he had no idea what to think about her running away from him...only that it made things interesting.

Feyn tilted her head slightly as she listened to Scorpius flirt, her eyes flickering up slightly to look at the man down the table from her, she sighed a little as she put her book back up on the table, starting to read as she ate. "You better be ready to write your mother, weasley, and tell her I finally proved what I always knew. That I'm better then you."She said from behind her book when she felt Hugo glancing at her, the emotional turmoil that she'd gone through over the summer making her even more sensitive then normal to people watching her. Eating a bite every one in while when she remembered to.

"Oh really?I'd think after six years of proving your theory wrong, you'd realize that I was right, that your 'pure' blood doesn't make you better then me. But hey, maybe the seventh time is the charm?"Hugo snorted, a amused smirk on his lips. He wasn't worried. Not at all. He was sure that she'd spent her summer at parties, death eater meetings, and get togethers while all he'd done was spend his summer studying his ass off.

Feyn sighed a little, cringing at his words though the only sign that his words had struck deeper then normal was the slight flinching around her eyes. Even just a year before she would have had something scathing to say, but something had changed, even if no one understood what really. Shaking her head as she went back to her book, seemingly forgetting the man's existance.

Hugo looked at her with confusion in his eyes, watching her. A little surprised at her lack of comebacks. Maybe she was changing?Wait. What was he thinking? The Malfoy lot-even the adopted one- would never change, and his parents would scold him if he ever thought of feeling sorry for one of them. According to his mother, they had it coming in more ways then one.

Scorpius smiled a little as he looked at the tray of food in his hands, stepping into the former Gryffindor dorms, he paused in the doorway as he made his way up the stairs to the dorm door he knew the new girl was in. "I brought some food, Evnageline." The blond said pleasantly as he shifted the tray, holding it in one hand as he knocked on the door. Sounding so pleasant and eager to please, you had to know the man had more then one reason for doing anything he did.

Evangeline opened the door a little, looking a little startled at his...well blunt behavior. "If I was hungry, I would have stayed down in the great hall."She murmured raising her eyebrows. She looked into those grey blue eyes, and saw sexual hunger there. She knew why he was here, and for some reason, she wanted to be naive about it. As if not wanting to be rude-surely being to mean would raise a red flag with a man who seemed used to getting his way with women? Stepping aside she let him step into the room."Come in."She said before returning to unpacking. Despite having returned to the school with her father a month before, she'd procrastinated way to long.

"You would have, but since it's been a little while, I thought you would might want something."He said smirking, lust shimmering in his eyes as he stepped into the room. Looking amused as he realized exactly what room she was in."This room looks so different when Feyn stays in here. So neat and tidy."He teased her a little as he looked at the unpacking mess. Sighing as he sat on the edge of the bed, having no intention of leaving her until she told him to, or he got laid, whichever came first. Despite her just meeting him, he had no doubt that he was pleasing to the females, so he had no doubt that they would have sex...only when.

Evangeline pulled the clothes out of her trunk, folding them neatly before putting them in her dresser."And who is Feyn?"She asked curious as she glanced at him, feeling nervous with the tall malfoy in her room. Not only was she a virgin, but she wasn't used to being around men at all.

Not when she'd spent most of her life in all girls school, then moved onto Beauxbatons, while with male students, it was a overwhelming amount of girls there. And now, she at a Malfoy heir, in all his blond tossled sexy glory sitting on her bed. "I'm sorry, but do you need something? You're the first person I've met here who seems insisted on talking to me and...well, you followed me to my room. Should I be worried about my well being?"she said arching a brow.

Scorpius smiled a little as he watched her."Feyn's my cousin. She usually stays in this room, but she chose a downstairs room instead."He said a moment of worry on his face before looking up at her question shrugging."No. I don't need anything but I thought you would like the company since you didn't know anyone."He said as he stood, moving towards the door."I could go if you like?"He added charmingly, as if it was every day a woman was kicking him out of her bedroom.

Evangeline looed at him with a frown. Her father had warned her about Scorpius; said he'd be charming and persistant. However, it was so hard to turn away someone who could possibly be a friend. She didn't have any friends, at least not here. It was lonely, especially since she could only see her father in secret, but Scorpius didn't want her to be a friend. She wasn't stupid, he wanted to get she rubbed her temples.

"You have to go."She said turning away from him. She hated how she had to turn him away so rudely, and not give anyone the time of day, but if he found out her situation... The dark lord would have her father executed, and considering the rumors she'd been hearing, she'd be lucky if they didn't turn her into some sex slave after her father died.

Scorpius studied the woman for a long moment, before he nodded a little looking amused."Goodnight Evangeline."He said smiling as he stepped out of the door, disappearing down the hall with a call of, "Sweet dreams."

Frowning slightly when he got down to the dorms he was sharing with the others, Hugo paused at the sight of Feyn Cerelina trying to get into the Hufflepuff dorms. Like his father he was tall and slender, easily towering over the girl as him and the others neared the door. "You do realize the tower is on the other side of the castle right?"He asked, confusion obvious.

Feyn jumped a little as she turned to look up at her, flushing a little as she looked up at him. Despite being taller and slender herself, the woman looked fragile and breakable next to him. "I'm not rooming in the tower this year. Isn't this the Slytherin dorm rooms?"

"No genius. Go away, I'm sure you have other rooms to try and break into."One of the 7th year girls with Hugo growled shoving the pureblood woman away from the door. Laughing when she stumbled."Go away Cerelina."

Feyn frowned a little as she watched the other's walk into the dorm, turning to walk down the hall, a slight wrinkle between her eyebrows as she tried to remember how to get back to her own rooms.

Hugo watched the girl push Feyn away frowning a little. Any other day, he would have laughed. After all, Feyn Cerelina had been a pain in his ass since he was 12. She was always calling him names, always trying to prove she was better than him. And when he always got top student, she didn't have a problem reminding him that she was better than him in every other way. However, something made him start to follow her down the dark deserted hall way. He supposed it was a odd instance that she seemed so lost and confused, or the fat that he found it so weird she wasn't staying in the tower."Hey,Cerelina."He called shoving his hands into his pockets."You okay?"

Feyn jumped a little at the sound of his voice, twisting to look up at him."I'm fine."She snapped before pausing, trying to figure out exactly where the dorms where. It wasn't so much tht she was stupid, it was just her photographic memory was focused on what she read, and she hadn't really explored the castle before. The emotional woman was so worried about having another meltdown like the one she'd had over the summer, along with the pressure to beat Weasley in their last year at school was wearing her down. "Why are you following me?Want to make sure I'm human like the rest of you, and make mistakes sometimes?"

"Oh, I know you're human. It's you that thinks you some kind of goddess, like the rest of your father."Hugo snapped then shook his head and started to turn away. He sighed rolling his eyes."I don't even know why I followed you. I guess because for a second I thought you might have come to your senses. I mean, with you not staying in the tower this year. Obviously I was wrong."He clenched his jaw and walked away before he could say something he regretted.

feyn frowned slightly as she watched him go, the odd twisting of her heart making her feel bad for being rude to him, but after a lifetime of being nasty, and her need to be socially removed from people this year, she couldn't help it. As she let herself into her dorm she tried hard dto not think over the loneliness that made her regret him leaving.


End file.
